Konoha Party
After a year of hard work, Konoha Village is going to reward villagers with food and drinks. A big party is going to be held. In this party, players can join many events and receive massive free gifts. Join the Konoha Party Now! |-| Daily Gifts= Daily Gifts Duration: Febuary 20, 2015 - March 1, 2015 Are you tired of the daily arena? Don't worry! from now on, log in daily to receive free useful and luxury items, super packs and other gifts. Act Now! Event Info # During the event, log in daily to draw from the Daily Reward Chest once to receive a random reward. The Daily Reward Chest is reset at 00:00 daily. # During the event, top up the required amount of Gold to receive free top-up packs. Two kinds of packs can be claimed once daily. The two kinds of packs are reset at 00:00. # During the even, login days will be recorded automatically. Accumulatively log in for a certain amount of days to receive overall-login packs. # Players who log in on the specified day can receive a gift pack and activate the super pack buy permission. If players miss the specified login date, free packs and super packs will expire. Don't forget to log in. ---- Daily Claim One of the following item can be recieved by random from the daily pack for free once per day. ---- Daily Pack Giveaway Top up 1000 gold to claim a pack daily, and another if you spend 1000 gold. ---- Overall Login Pack Giveaway Login for a certain amount of days to claim packs. ---- Surprised Days Login on certain days to claim/buy packs. ---- |-| Amass Fortune= Amass Fortune Duration: Febuary 20, 2015 - March 1, 2015 The money tree will visit Konoha Village once a year. It brings good fortune to a place when it arrives. Event Info # The money tree event has two stages: planting period and harvest period. During the planting period, players can upgrade their money tree by watering it. In the harvest period, player can receive the Gold rebate based on their tree's level. # The Money Tree can be upgrade to level 3 at most. Watering the tree can increase its growth. The tree levels up when it growth reaches a certain point. The higher the Money Tree's level, the more Gold rebates can be received. # During the planiont period, players can gain watering chances by topping up or spending Gold in the game. Topping up 1000 Gold can net you one watering chance. Each time you spend 2000 Gold in the game, you will receive one watering chance aswell. You can only recieve 5 watering chances by spending Gold daily. #The money tree rebate will send for 4 consecutive days. Players will need to claim it manually every day. The Rebate will not be re-issued if you do not claim it in time. ---- Planting Period Febuary 20th - Febuary 24th During this period you can only water the tree. Top up 1000 Gold each time to add 1 watering chance. Spend 2000 Gold each time to add 1 watering chance. ---- Harvest Period Febuary 25th - March 1st During this period you can only harvest the tree. Sapling you can receive no gold. Level 1 tree you can receive 2500 Gold over 5 days. Level 2 tree you can receive 7500 Gold over 5 days. Level 3 tree you can receive 15000 Gold over 5 days. ---- |-| Numen's Arrival= Numen's Arrival Duration: Febuary 20, 2015 - March 1, 2015 The laughter from the Konoha Party attracted some naughty numens. They deceided to destroy this festival feast. Ninjas, dispel them and make sure the party can continue. Event Info # During the event, complete daily quest to obtain firecrackers. Note: Same quest can only be accepted and completed once, they'll reset on 24:00 everyday. Pleace accept the quest rewards in time, in order to avoid unnecessary loss. # Stay online to obatin free firecrackers. # Click Use Firecracker to attack numens and receive a random amount of Numen Souls. # Players can also use Gold to buy bombs to attack numens and obtain more Numen Souls. # There are 3 levels of numens. After killing a numen, a more advanced numen will appear. Advanced numens have higher HP and players will get better killing packs after defeating them. # When numens reach the highest level - Numen King, each numen updated will be a Numen King after killing a numen, bit it will be reset as a small Numen at 00:00 every day. # Numen Souls can be used to redeem for items in the Spring Festival Shop. # Collect Numen Souls to be ranked in the Numen Ranking and obtain a limited title and rare pet! # All the unconsumed Numen Souls will be cleared after the event, Please redeem them in time. Note: Numen Souls join in the numen ranking after they have been used in the Spring Festival Shop. ---- Numen Fight The player can fight various Numens, each attack with Firecracker will do 1-10 damage and give the player 1-10 Numen Souls, each attack with bombs will cost 500 Gold, do 10-60 damage and give the player 10-60 Numen Souls. ---- Daily Quests Player can do 5 different quests daily for Firecrackers. ---- Spring Festival Shop #Numen Souls can be used to redeem Ninja Susanoo Kakashi and other items. |- |} ---- Numen Ranking In the Numen Ranking you can get the Spiritual beast Numen and various other items. ---- category:Events __NOEDITSECTION__